Ruby Jules
Name: Ruby Mariah Jules Class: ODST Gender: Female Nickname: Fuse Date of Birth: April 7th, 2532 Age: 25 Race: Caucasian Height: 5’6 Height (In armor): 5’8 Weight: 125 lbs. Weight (In armor): 200 lbs. Primary Specialization: CQC Primary Weapon: M90 Shotgun Secondary Weapon: M6C/SOCOM Gear: Flashbang Grenade, Frag Grenade, Combat Knife, Soft shell Backpack Suit Colors: Primary: Light gray Secondary: Dark gray Physical Description Standing just an inch over the average height for adult females, Ruby is Caucasian with slightly tanned skin. She has piercing light blue eyes and sleek eyebrows. Her jaw is more narrowed than rounded. She is seen most of the time with her brown hair either in a bun, ponytail or letting it loose. She can be seen wandering the ship most of the time in a gray tank top along with her olive drab military pants. Her armor color is a light gray along with a dark gray secondary. She has a tattoo on her right shoulder of a rose with a dagger going through. Personality Ruby, though she may not seem like the type to be able to handle herself in close quarters, she has the determination and ferocity of a lion hunting it’s prey. She is rather calm near others and likes to talk to people. She is however one of those people where if you piss her off enough for her to dislike you, she will give you a glare if you see each other when not on the battlefield. Though she doesn’t like to show weakness in front of others, she will comfort someone if it is needed. And even though she acts tough to those she just meets, she is truly kind at the center. She is a self building type of person that never really asks for help unless needed, or unless she can’t reach the top shelf of a bookcase or something.With those she calls friends she is quite open to which can be her downfall as sometimes she will accidentally blurt something out and be embarrassed by it. She is bisexual and can sometimes, though rarely seen from her, be flirtatious towards others. And then there is the reason why she was given her nickname.Her alias of “Fuse” came from her short temper when it comes to people she dislikes and it is easy for people she hates to make her angry and go off on someone or something. After showing this about herself a few times people started to call her by her new nickname they had given her. Bio Ruby had grown up on earth, leading a normal life. Gaining and losing friends, going through school. Though one friend stuck with her throughout everything. They had known each other since they were both five years old. But this friendship would lead her to hurting a great deal when her and her friend enlist into the military, but first, let’s turn to the beginning. She grew up without a father as it was ten years into the war and many children had to deal with the same problem. Her father was drafted into the UNSC about nine years after the war had started. She never heard from her father much, but when she did, it was mostly hurried messages to update her, her mother and her sister on how he was doing and how he missed them. Her mother worked her ass off, as well as saving money from her father's paycheck, to keep them well fed and in a proper house instead of a crappy apartment. These events would force Ruby to take a partial mature role at a younger age. After a few years, Ruby was in elementary school and hanging out with friends every now and then. Though she and her best friend would always talk for hours each day. They enjoyed each other’s company very much, seemingly becoming closer and closer almost every day. Then one fateful day, Ruby and her family suddenly stopped receiving messages of how her father was doing. They didn’t even receive a letter from the UNSC that her father was injured or dead. It impacted her, her mom and her sister like it would any family, they were extremely worried that something had happened. Ruby would soon become nineteen years old, her family still having not received an update about her father aside from the fact he was considered MIA. As a reminder of her and her best friend's "relationship", they both went and bought matching tattoos. A rose with a dagger through it. They had agreed all those years ago that the rose was a symbol of the covenant and the dagger being the two of them. Soon after the tattoos had settled they both enlisted for the marines, as Ruby's friend always wanted to and Ruby didn't think she should go in alone. After a few months of hellish boot camp, they had finally become real marines and were stationed at an outpost on a rather hostile planet. Though the outpost didn’t have any problems in the last few months, so they were content with their position. Ruby sent messages to her mother and sister almost each day, telling them about the specifics of her day that she thought they'd find interesting. One day however, as she was making a video to send, the covenant attacked the outpost. Her friend had already been outside patrolling when they attacked. Ruby had attempted to find her friend, only to find her in the worst situation. Her friend had been injured and was about to be executed by a small squad of grunts and a jackal or two. when Ruby intervened. Jules had tried to comfort her friend in her last moments before she took her final breath. This of course caused Ruby to be in shock as her friend died right in front of her, practically in her arms. Her CO had seen how she fought that day and recommended her to higher ups for a possible promotion. This didn’t follow through though, and she had to reach her spot in the O.D.S.T.s with her total kill count over two years of service. And not too many years after, she was stationed on the ship named the UNSC Styx. Years after these events had transpired, she found herself drunkenly bedding a hellbringer in a one night stand. This had caused her to become a bit more reluctant to drink, though had she quickly found herself in a quiet relationship with the same man. Then came the events of the cursed planet of Mesogreen, not only giving the ODST an even bigger hatred for spiders and mosquitoes, but also leaving her with broken and cracked ribs. After extraction she had met the new edition of Sabre squad whom happened to be a medic. This medic named Amanda Rivers, who proceeded to give Ruby's ribs a titanium mesh upgrade. Finally after healing and the large mission which had cost the lives of many in an attempt to kill Jul 'Mdama, she was sent out on once another mission, this time being reinforcements for what was supposed to be a scouting party on a frozen planet. That was when Ruby's luck truly came into play, the ODST narrowly escaping death from hypothermia, internal bleeding and being ripped apart by an angry she brute. After that mission she had been put in the medical bay for what had seemed like an eternity to her. Once she was out and about once more, she and a small task force were sent out to bring back a group of UNSC supposedly turned innie, one of the people among the group being a good friend of hers. And that very mission being possibly her last one.